


hunt

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Shifters, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: First hunts never turned out the way you expected them to.





	hunt

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: rabbit
> 
> just a little 'verse i made up on the fly because i was feelin' a bit creative. i might come back to explore this later.

“You know,” said Jaebum to the pair of sniggering hyenas in the corner, “this isn’t funny.”

Jinyoung looks at him with a twinkle in his eye. “You have to admit, it is a little funny.”

“After all, it’s not everyday you go out to hunt rabbits and come back with a mate,” interrupts Youngjae, mirth dancing in his own eyes as well.

Jaebum huffs. Jackson and Bambam continue to cackle like the hyenas they (literally) were.

Jinyoung tugs on Jaebum’s shirt. “Come on, Jaebum. Look at _them_. Tell me this isn’t cute.”

Grumbling, Jaebum looks over to clearing. From afar, it looked like a black wolf and a pearl grey rabbit were curled up under the trees. Upon closer inspection, you’d notice that the wolf was in fact being groomed by the rabbit.

“Not something you see everyday for sure,” says Youngjae. As if the sight wasn’t bizarre enough, the matching white daisies on their foreheads just added to it.

“Honestly though,” says Jackson, ignoring the growl Jaebum sends his way as he slings an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders, “who would’ve thought Yugyeom would go bring his soulmate home on his first Hunt?”

The first Hunt was a rite of passage for shifters. Shifters usually hunted in packs, but the first time was to be done alone. It was a test of strength and intellect to determine your mettle and usefulness in the pack.

Yugyeom had just come into his animal form. It had been three weeks before the full moon he Transformed. On the Night of the Moon, he’d set off deep into the forest. The others had been nervous, wondering how he would fare. All that worrying had been for naught, for he’d come trotting back with a rabbit clutches in his jaws two weeks later.

Only that rabbit wasn’t prey, but a lone shifter who’d been collecting firewood when Yugyeom happened upon him. Rule number one of Pack; you don’t eat your own. Cannibalism ain’t cool. Especially if they’re your soulmate. The identical white daisies on their coats showed that. Soul marks were indisputed proof.

“But he’s a rabbit,” hisses Jaebum. 

Bambam snorted. “You’re a cat. Mated to a peacock.”

“He’s only known him for two weeks!”

“You knew Jinyoung for _less_ than that but you were ready to die for him.” Youngjae reminds him.

“You’re just mad he’s cuter than you and that you have to call him hyung.” Jackson barely dodges the slap Jaebum deals him.

Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, Jinyoung leans over and flicks at Jaebum’s forehead. Thumbs at his temple where his own soul mark, a black star is placed. “Give him a chance, okay?”

Jaebum looks like he’s about to argue, but Jinyoung just _looks_ at him. After a few minutes of what looks like staring, but is actually a conversation between the two, Jaebum sighs, defeated. Jinyoung grins, eyes crinkling and pulls Jaebum into a hug.

“Your telepathy thing is _so_ weird,” mumbles Bambam. 

Jackson and Youngjae both reach out in sync to bonk Bambam on the head, who cries out in pain. _“What was that for?!_ ”

Youngjae tugs him by the ear. Bambam’s hand comes up to free grab Youngjae’s. The identical crescent moons on their wrists mirror each other. “You know quite well what for.”

Jackson’s hand joins them, completing the trio by adding his own crescent adorned wrist. His other hand grabs Bambam’s other ear. They both drag the skinny boy away, leaving petulant whines in his wake.

Mark and Yugyeom, unaware of the ruckus being caused on the other end of the clearing, are now curled up tightly against each other. The rabbit is tucked tightly against the wolf’s flank. The wolf’s bushy tail is wrapped securely around it’s tiny grey form. One of Mark’s white paws stands out in stark contrast against the inky black fur. It is a sight to melt the hardest of hearts. 

“I have to admit,” Jaebum admits, voice hushed, from where he’s cradled against Jinyoung’s chest. “They do make a pretty picture.”

He can feel Jinyoung’s quiet chuckle reverberate against his cheek. “Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, i'm still unsure as to what youngjae is in this au, so if y'all have any thoughts to that, do let me know


End file.
